


707

by Sabertron



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Military, r6, r6s, rainbow 6, rainbow 6 siege - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabertron/pseuds/Sabertron
Summary: Team Rainbow. A special forces counter terrorist unit that's well known for their multi-national picks from several counter terrorist organizations. You're a man that has nothing to lose, and nothing to really live for aside from their duty to protect the innocent. You're naive.Follow your story, and discover that things aren't all black and white.





	1. To Each Their Own

[Mood music for this chapter. Not needed, but it's something I'll put at the start of each chapter.](https://youtu.be/i5xhixEq1Vc)

* * *

**A dark night, 12:00 PM.**

**A bank robbery. Silent alarm triggered. SWAT team called in. The lights are dim, it was past closing time, yet these armed robbers were heavily armed and heavily armored.**

Bullets flew overhead as you were forced to duck down into cover. You couldn't tell what caliber they were, and the rest of your team tried to force them down by taking potshots with their assault rifles.

Your squad was forced to see the insanity of the situation. Police cars with cowering and some injured patrolmen, the rest all clutching their wounds and using their patrol rifles. The comms were frantic, but they were radio silent as soon as the big boys came to play.

And play you did. Battering ram through the blocked door. Crush and rush them, another team handling the rear, and you and your squad led the charge.

Now, this. You're stuck, and so is your team. Regrettable, but it was inevitable that they'd experience a roadblock. The number of robbers are currently at a ten, with around three killed. The problem is, they're heavily armored, with military-grade armor plating that can withstand several intermediate rifle rounds, plus around three of them, one which was currently spraying down the bank interior lobby's hallway with immense firepower.

Chunks of marble, granite and dust flung about you as you gripped on your M4A1 carbine. You were trained to withstand fire, and as SWAT, you really expected the worst. Fortunately, they were still distracted by your teammates, switching and swiveling left and right. I quickly acted as soon as they swung away from me to spray down my team, and I threw a flashbang, prompting him to look away and cover his eyes all while dangling his light machinegun he was lugging around over his right hand as he was disorientated.

My allies all simultaneously lit this guy up, going center mass and quickly putting him down. Shells plinked off into the once pristine bank halls, and we continued moving up.

A mistake. We were heading into an ambush. Our team of five was still a little bit underwhelmed, but we were supplemented by patrol officers fit enough to carry out this daring raid.

It didn't take long to have a few team members slacking, and unfortunately despite you being wired and pumping with adrenaline, a few members were hiding out of the now open lobby area's teller booths, pulling out shotguns and quickly blasting us with birdshot, prompting me to drop down as I was shot. With the rush and survival instinct, I quickly yell out in pain and raise my weapon, moving back, crawling back as fast as I could as the pellets bruised me pretty bad, but I promptly opened fire at the two for attempting to kill me. A few of my fellow officers assisted me getting up again.

A brush with death. Concerning, but as soon as we reached the back office, we already had a few surrendering bank robbers, one of them simply carrying the bulk of the money. Without a chance of getting out of this alive, he gave up to Squad 2, the flanking SWAT team.

I led my own squad to relative success, but the ambush really woke me up. Was I that close to dying? This was a hard, yet quick call, but I didn't know how easy it is to have my life taken, just like that. If they've been carrying machineguns, all of us would've been mincemeat, yet, I still lived regardless.

Luck must have a hand in my survival. It's not the first time.

It didn't take long for me and the rest of the police officers to be hauled off into an ambulance. It was chaotic, but I wasn't dying - at least, not today. Things really came into fruition. Mortality, death, they all came rushing back to me, just as I learned to forget about it during the line of duty.

The night faded away as the medical personnel tended to me. As the sirens blared off, muffled by the exterior of the ambulance, I simply closed my eyes, hoping to sleep away whatever procedures they had in store to treat me.


	2. Visiting Hours

** [Now Playing: Warren Zevon - Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner (cover by Lauren O'Connell)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZUQ2FdwIyY) **

* * *

**The next day.**

**You're in the hospital, treated for several wounds sustained during the fight. Apparently your chest armor did save you, but you overestimated your protective capabilities. Some pellets went through.**

**Your surgery has finished, and it's the recovery period now.**

It's not the most uncommon sight, the normal private rooms in the local hospital. I enjoyed these brief moments of respite. I could really meditate, but at the same time, I hate being _too_ alone with my own thoughts. It's not hard, having to kill people all the time, regardless of what they're doing. The principle of it is harder to grasp as well. Still, it feels good to save lives, no matter who it belongs to.

As from the after action report that was so graciously e-mailed to you after you barely managed to listen through the real thing, you filed through it on your phone. Only the machinegunner got killed, the rest were injured heavily, but recovering in the hospital, at least - the ones your squad encountered. Squad 2 managed to score two KIAs, the rest are also recovering in the same prison hospitals, awaiting trial.

It made me remember a lot about that near kiss of death I barely avoided yesterday. The period of non-hesitation and me falling to the ground. Anything could've happened then. I always think of these things when they happen to me, despite the numerous occasions that I've been on the brink of death.

Regardless, my thoughts were cut short by a strange visual glitch on my phone. At first it looked like... TV static? Then, it turned into my phone annoyingly vibrating and a face dancing in front of me. I thought my painkillers were making me hallucinate, but shortly thereafter, a woman with a black beanie, long sleeved white shirt that was tucked into some black shorts and a pair of gray sneakers. She didn't look a day over 25, but I quickly raised my eyebrow in suspicion of her.

"Hey, who are you?" I say as I continue tapping on my phone. I wasn't allowed weapons here, obviously, but my hand was hovering over the 'security' button on the landline phone that doubled as a 'pager' of sorts, but she raised an open palm, the girl shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I was just teasing you with that phone hack. I do that all the time." She said, smiling down before changing her 'stop' gesture to one of a handshake. I accepted a little reluctantly, but I gave her a firm handshake.

She let go shortly after. Quite the odd one, and a technologically proficient one at that. She had her own little phone she was holding onto with one hand, before she cut through any sort of perceived awkwardness with a solid, "So, I know who you are. In fact, everyone at Rainbow knows who you are."

Rainbow? They're only spooks, right? My mind raced with the thought, before I then asked her, "Rainbow? Are you sure? I'm only a squad leader... I'm 1st Lieutenant--" Before you could tell her your name, she stops you again. "I know. But my bosses want you to work with us. Rainbow Six. Elite counter-terrorist organization, probably the boogeyman of all cartels, gangsters, crooked cops and all that jazz. Listen. I know you love this job, your psych bio tells us otherwise, but we already have your bosses approve the decision."

With that, I decided to joke around a bit. "Wouldn't be the first time a cute girl's tried to convince me to switch careers." It prompted a small chuckle before she crossed her arms, the braided woman with white streaks darting across and along her hair quickly, and without hesitation, switched to placing her hands on her hips.

"We're serious. We pay good, and you get to really make a difference. Come on, please?" She started semi-seriously joking, but it was obvious they needed some more to assist them.

"Right. Why not then?" I simply justify my choice by agreeing with her. "Good. I gotta go, your higher ups wanna come talk to you apparently. As much as I'd wanna interview you now... I still have to get your own opinions about certain things. Don't worry, it's just a simple gauge of your personality, you're already in Rainbow as far as I'm concerned."

That reassured me a bit, prompting me to relax a little on the bed, pulling the covers up. "Thanks. Who are you?" I ask, before she responded -

"Grace. See you in the afternoon."


	3. Exit Stage Left

[Now Playing: Joji - Medicine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMErlY2CIs0)

* * *

There was so much I could do inside while waiting for Grace or the occasional nurse to come back and check on me. Not like Grace was ever checking on me, she barely got back to me after she left. Nothing to indicate she was going to come back until she’d just walk in again.

What’s even worse is that my discharge is going to be delayed, and not because of anything reasonable, but that my bosses have misplaced your insurance papers, and the insurance company needs it to file the insurance claim properly and record it – all the red-tape needed to make sure I wasn’t cheating the system.

In any case, all I had right now was my phone and a few movies I could pour over. Nothing serious. Besides, the internet still worked, and I suppose if Grace really wanted to contact me, she’d just hack me again. I seemingly trusted her, despite the fact the Chief Inspector or any police authority said anything—

As if they could read my mind, I received an email. It read:

* * *

_Mr. Anon_

_On the behalf of the Special Weapons and Tactics team here in _ _███████ we’d like to congratulate you on your pick for the multinational counter terrorist organization, Rainbow Six. We have been contacted by Lieutenant Grace Nam in regards to your acceptance. Our team is ready to assist you move your things. If you’d like to have us move your things from your locker, we’d be more than happy to assist. Again, thank you for your service, and we wish you a speedy recovery from the hospital!_

  * _Captain John D. Reeso_

* * *

Fair enough. I responded with this:

* * *

_Captain Reeso,_

_Thank you for your e-mail. I’d like you to move my things please to wherever Lieutenant Nam wants them. It was an honor serving under you._

  * _Mr. Anon_

* * *

I didn’t hate being under Captain Reeso, it was quite the opposite. I liked him as a leader. I didn’t think he compromised anything, and I assumed he and I were usually on the same wavelength in regards to work-ethic and all, but it didn’t really seem like he was that torn up I was leaving. Perhaps they’re really interested in picking me up, and their reputation far outweighed any doubts in the Captain’s mind.

In the meantime, all I could do was sit and wait for something to happen. Anything – well, aside from the sterile conversations from doctors and nurses about my insurance information and such. I wasn’t suffering, so it was more or less the best time to handle it, but it did sort of grate me how long it took for them to finish up whatever paperwork they were going to pass onto their head office and whatever.

As I was busy distracting myself with a movie here and there, my phone suddenly vibrated, then showed off the distinct logo along with some Korean characters I didn’t understand.

It was probably Grace.

I watched her walk in right on cue, and I shot right up. “Jesus. I thought I was going to get bored to death.” I almost seemed quite happy to see her walk in, perhaps a bit more directly than I would have allowed myself to show, but she seemed amused at my reaction.

“You do know that we’re in the age of the internet, right? No games? Videos? Netflix?” She asked, still wearing that same beanie, yet she’s wearing a slightly different shirt this time – and if my cop instincts were true, I could tell there was the contour of a firearm propped up right against her waist underneath her slightly loose jeans.

I chose not to comment about what she just told me, and I simply gave a small smile back at her as I relaxed back down onto the bed, and that’s when I finally responded to her remarks. “I know. Listen, you try being bedridden for a whole day staring at the same videos over and over again. Well, I’m technically not bedridden, just... stuck in this room. Not what I usually do, you know?”

Grace smiled back at him, simply shrugging. “Okay. I suppose that answers that question.” Sly. It was part of her little questionnaire she brought. “I’m gonna write this all down for you… cause I mean, I don’t trust someone that just got shot yesterday to write properly, unlike the hospital staff that think you’re good enough to sign papers.”

Instead of arguing with her about it, I decide to then promptly speak to her. “So, do you know anything about me aside from my dossier?” She then goes about saying what exactly they have on record about me.

“You’re a pretty good police officer out on the field. Excellent record. Long history in the police force, and a decent addition to the SWAT team. No major infractions, part of several high profile raids. Riot control.” She keeps going further, getting into more personal territory. “Married—“

I raise my hand up a little bit to stop her. “Sorry. We’re not married anymore.” I say, exhaling. “Divorced. Handed me papers. We ended it amicably after she said she wanted to part ways.” I didn’t sound too torn up about it, and that was my only reminder of my wife leaving me.

Grace, for the first time, dropped the smug act and felt the slight pain I did when saying those words. I did try to think I got over it, but it was obvious it hurt me having to explain that.

“I’m sorry.” She said, sheepishly. An awkward pause separated that before I said, “It’s fine. Just a natural reaction to… something like that happening to me a week ago. It’s no biggie. Please…. Continue your questioning.”

I was a bit more composed than her, but only by a bit. She bounced back after coughing a bit to clear her throat. “Okay. So, do you want to leave right now? We can process your insurance and you can be discharged from the hospital right now.”

I smiled and nodded. “That’s a start. Yes.” I say, sitting up. “I hope you’re not going to drag me all away across the world or something.” She chuckled, nervously, with Grace snorting a bit. “You’re going to be part of an international counter-terrorism group. Of course it’s going to be a globe-trotting adventure! Honest this time. We’re on call everywhere, but we’ll be assigned to different sections, and lucky for _you_, you’re going to be sent across the pond, specifically to the UK! Fun.” I then sit up yet again, still spry as ever, asking her one more question. “So, are you going to be there, Grace? It’d be a shame if you turned out to just be a really overqualified recruiter.”

She laughed, then raised a bit of an eyebrow. “Hehe. Don’t get too attached now. Yeah, I’ll be there. Possibly as your handler, or on your missions. Maybe. I never confirm anything, you hear?” They were talking about really pertinent information in this hospital room, but I assume the hacker who can somehow hack my phone with little trouble can probably disable listening devices inside a tapped room, if ever.

“Me, attached? No, never. And… I’d like you to really hurry with that… release form, I really just wanna get out of here.” I express that sentiment to her with some sort of need for it to be done right now, and Grace found it equally amusing. “Sure, sure. And just to cheer you up, I already did that before I got here.” As if a part of some sort of intricate web of conveniences brought upon by this cute Korean girl, a nurse walked in and told me the same thing she did – well, just the release parts anyway. His IV was removed and I was free to leave.

Picking up my phone and moving to the bathroom to put on a pair of pants and a shirt, I walked out with a pair of sneakers strapped to my feet. Grace looked at my outfit with a brief scan of her eyes. “You know, you’re going to be a real fit with the fellas at Rainbow. Like, not even joking, some of them still wear that type of boring stuff in combat. Yawn.”

“Don’t worry, I assume this is the shit they sent me because they know nobody else is gonna bring me extra clothes. Besides, you want them to wear suits or something?” I joked a bit, before the Korean woman interjected, “Well, now that you mention it…” I refused to believe someone was in Rainbow wearing suits into combat, so I simply rolled my eyes when she mentioned it.

We left the hospital room after a few moments, heading into the elevator. I didn’t really speak more about Rainbow, but more about her. “Grace, right? I suppose, even if you do know my name, I might as well… properly introduce myself. I’m Anon.” I hoped she didn’t find that a bit weird, but I felt like it meant more if I did introduce myself that way. She certainly did so as she let out a cute giggle. “Right, right. Yeah, I know you’re running out of stuff to say. Well… I mean, some people call me Dokkaebi too. Those are the only names I go by though.”

As we went back and forth, I decided to keep the ball rolling on this. “To be fair, I think all those names fit you pretty well. I dunno, Dokkaebi rolls off the tongue.” As I managed not to mangle that pronunciation too much, she responded, “Well, Anon, personally… I assume you’d wanna pick a nickname for yourself, what with your new job and all.” Luckily, we got to choose what we wanted to be called. Probably makes for a better experience with the newbies, otherwise you’d get ‘Fat’ or other codenames that are absolutely hilarious. I thought about it a bit and once something popped up in my head, I answered.

“Call me Horizon.”

The doors opened just in time. We both exited out into the lobby, the bright light of the modern glass ceiling architecture of the hospital’s lobby causing me to lose my sight as I cover my eyes with the palm of my hand. As I was being tugged along, she simply gave out another low smirk and responded, “Cool. Well then…” Her glasses immediately turned dark at the sight of heavy sunlight, being guided through to a white luxury sedan waiting outside.

“Welcome to Rainbow, Horizon. I guess it was about time we got someone named ‘Horzon’ in a team called ‘Rainbow’, huh?” She commented to the driver in front, and it revealed a grizzled, old looking British guy behind the wheel. “Yeah.” Sounded like how he looked too. British. Heavy accent, but it carried his tone nice and clear. Authoritative. I wasn’t exactly keen on speaking up as of this moment, but it was only because I needed more information.

“Name’s Mike. Thatcher if we’re out shooting crims.” He joked a bit in that dry tone of his as he pulled out into the main road out of the front of the hospital. “So, Horizon, huh? I haven’t heard much about you, but Grace here thinks you’re golden material. We’ll see on Hereford… but for now, tell me about yourself, huh?”

I was put on the spot with that slightly fatherly tone, before I went on saying, “I’m… Anon, but yeah, I’m Horizon now. I led a SWAT team in my old precinct, I utilize a lot of strategies to push people out and get pertinent information to the rest of my squad. We try to use a lot of tech…” Mike laughed and shook his head. “Still with the techheads. No wonder she likes you. Careful though, she can be a bit of a man-eater… lucky me, too old.” We all laughed in the car, Dokkaebi mostly reflecting that. “Oh, sorry, but as you know, hammers don’t belong next to scalpels!” This time, the in-jokes only got laughs out of both of them, with me terribly out of the loop.

“Sorry friend, we just go a bit back. Inside jokes, you know? Don’t worry. We’ll make your fuck-ups our own jokes when we get to the Killhouse…” I then commented immediately after. “Oh, we’re going to do… SAS style training? Awesome. I’ve only ever done shitty American versions of it… but not like the room-to-room solo live fire exercises, we usually do teams of five.” I express my familiarity of the Killhouse-style training exercises, to which Mike responded, “Yeah, well, instead of five guys, you have one; and since I’m still the superior here, I’m pulling rank and getting you two in our joint training initative.”

Dokkaebi, or rather, Grace nodded with slight a shrug. “What, you too afraid to partner up with the rookie?” She goaded this impromptu assignment, and Mike continued to chuckle a little. “Look, all I’m saying, you’re the one who says he’s good or whatever, so you’re the one that has to babysit him if he fucks up.”

I quickly comment on that without missing a beat, “Hey, don’t worry about me, alright? I can handle myself.”

Mike sarcastically shot this comment, “Yeah, we’ll see about that. Perfect results or a real bullet’s gonna go through your head, y’know?” He wasn’t joking this time, and it made sense. Every moment still was going to be a deadly situation, with or without a partner to assist him. I nod and proceed to look out the window, my answer reflective of me deciding to stay silent afterwards as I contemplate my own life. “Yeah, I’ve lived that for my whole police career.”

The drive on the way to the airport was dead silent afterwards, the once jovial laughter replaced with the crippling reality of dead, awkward silence.


End file.
